A Little Practice
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: Missouri helps Sam understand his telekinesis. Season 3 AU. Follows after A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.


A Little Practice  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N: Takes place after "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." You don't need to read that for this story to make sense. But you should read it, because reading fan fiction is fun.  
I took some liberties with Missouri's abilities, cause it made better sense to me. 

Disclaimer: Supernatural and everyone in that world belong to the CW and Kripke.  
Summary: Missouri helps Sam develop his telekinesis.

* * *

A couple of days after Missouri arrived; Sam sat at the dinner table, staring at a metal spoon. It had been a while since he had last tried using his telekinesis, at least a month. He was never successful, but he wasn't willing to give up. He also wasn't willing to let Dean know he was practicing, which was why he was practicing at 3 am in Bobby's kitchen.

It was frustrating; Sam knew he could move things with his mind. He'd done it before, hadn't he? And a cupboard was a lot heavier than a spoon. Like always, some part of his mind cast doubt on whether he could really do it. After all, if being scared Dean was going to die was the trigger for his power, why hadn't he been able to move the colt while the demon inside John was torturing/killing Dean?

As his internal argument always went, perhaps anger was the key, not fright. Hadn't he thrown that glass of water during the fight with his dad in the hospital? God, all he had wanted to do at the time was punch him.

Missouri sat opposite him. "Fighting with yourself isn't going to bend that spoon."

Sam looked at her. "I don't even know if I can."

"You didn't know you could when you moved that cupboard. You can move things with your mind."

He was about to ask about moving the colt, when she held up her hand, shushing him. "I'll prove it." She closed her eyes. "I want you to relax."

Confused, but trusting her, he took a few deep breaths and cleared his mind. Sam watched in amazement as the spoon lifted off the table and rotated twice before coming back down.

He looked up to see Missouri smiling at him. "But I didn't…"

"I did, through your mind." When he glanced down in confusion, she elaborated. "Think of your mind like a computer, you have to know how to use it before you can get anything done. Your abilities are just like computer programs."

"I wish my computer came with a manual."

She laughed. "So did I, in the beginning."

Of course, how could Sam not have realized. Missouri had to learn how to use her ability once, just like he did now. Why had he never thought to ask her for help?

"Better late than never," she said reassuringly. "It's just a matter of finding the right trigger."

With Missouri's help, Sam discovered why he couldn't move the colt a year ago. He hadn't been desperate enough. That's was the key. Back at Max's house, in the pantry, Sam saw a vision of Max shooting Dean in the head. All his visions up to that point had come true. Dean was going to die, and he was the only one who could stop it, but he was trapped in the pantry. So, out of desperation to save Dean, his mind moved the cupboard blocking the pantry door.

When the yellow-eyed demon had possession of John, Sam hadn't been desperate enough. Deep down, he thought that John could fight off the demon. He hadn't wanted to shoot his father. In the end, he was right, though. John did fight off the demon; those few seconds were enough to save Dean.

"I want you to focus on your desperation to save Dean."

Missouri guided Sam through a scenario by sending psychic projections into his mind. Dean was handcuffed underwater, and Sam had no key or lock-pick to open the cuffs with. A simple scene, but quite effective. As Sam fought in his mind to save Dean from drowning, objects in the kitchen began shaking and flying around. The drawers slammed open and shut. Missouri stopped projecting when the walls started vibrating.

Sam's eyes snapped open. "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"You were about to shake the house apart." She was surprised at the amount of power he wielded, if only he could control it. She stood up. "I think it would be a good idea if you practiced on the abandoned lot next door, less risk of breaking anything."

"Will you help me again?"

She nodded. "You want Dean to remain unawares? Best clean up this room," she added before leaving.

Sam stood and surveyed the damage. All the drawers hung open, contents in disarray. Many of the containers on the counter had tipped, sending food onto the floor. Without complaint, he retrieved the broom and dustpan and began cleaning. Thirty minutes later, the kitchen looked exactly as it had before he began practicing. As he flipped off the light and left, he had the oddest feeling that he was forgetting something.

The next morning, Bobby sat at the table, coffee in hand, staring in bewilderment at a spoon stuck in the ceiling.

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


End file.
